deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Tracer
Tracer is a playable character from the Blizzard's, Overwatch. She stared in in the 66th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Tracer VS Scout where she fought against The Scout from Team Fortress 2. She was voiced by Elsie Lovelock. History At the age of 26, Lena Oxton (call sign: Tracer) was the youngest ever inductee to Overwatch's experimental flight program. Since she was so fearless, she volunteered to test the Slipstream, a prototype fighter jet with the ability to teleport itself. Unfortunately, the Slipstream's teleportation matrix malfunctioned on its first test flight, and it never reappeared. Lena was presumed dead until a ghostly apparition of her began appearing over the next couple of months. It turned out that the Slipstream had caused her to become detached from our timeline, and she could only appear in our world for brief periods as a ghost. Finally, a scientist named Winston managed to invent and equip her with a chronal accelerator, a device capable of anchoring her to the present. In addition, it gave her the ability to control her own time, speeding or slowing it down at will. Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: Lena Oxton * Age: 26 * Height: 5'4" | 162 cm * Birthplace: London, England * Became a full member of Overwatch by age 21 * Agent ID: 3945_50 * Specializes in hit-and-run tactics * Favorite catchphrase: "Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!" Arsenal * Chronal Accelerator ** Blink : Boosts user in any direction, Blinks recharge every 3 seconds ** Recall : Rewinds self time * Pulse Pistols ** Draws power from Chronal Accelerator ** Mag Sizer: 20 rounds per pistol * Pulse Bomb ** Blast Radius: 10 feet | 3 meters ** Charges over time Feats * Survived time displacement * Can avoid sniper fire * Successfully disarmed Widowmaker * Can jump over 10 feet * Defeated Widowmaker & Reaper * Survived a 3 story fall * Helped end the Omnic Crisis Death Battle Quotes * Hello... * Um... that's nice... I was just leaving... * Sorry love! Overwatch needs this more than you do! * Bombs away! * That's not very fair! * Is that all? * Ah bullocks! * Not yet, mate! * The cavalry's here! * Not this time, yankee! * Phew! Well, that was fun! Gallery Overwatch - Tracer.png|Tracer as she appears in Overwatch full-portrait-4.png|Tracer with her Pulse Pistols Tracer(Overwatch).png|Tracer blinking and using her Pulse Pistols Tracer, the Ace Pilot of Overwatch.png Tracer in trouble .jpeg|Tracer Model In DEATH BATTLE!!! Trivia * Overwatch is the most recent series to have representation in DEATH BATTLE!, having been released in 2016. * Tracer is the first character created by Blizzard to be in a Death Battle. * Tracer was briefly mentioned and parodied before her Death Battle announcement during the Mewtwo VS Shadow Bloopers Episode. * Tracer is the thrid female character in a row to win in Death Battle Season 3, with the first two being Agent Carolina and Sonya Blade. * In the Overwatch Comic - Reflection, it was revealed that Tracer is a lesbian. References * Tracer (Overwatch) on Wikipedia * Tracer on the Overwatch Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Blizzard Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Human Category:Female Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Dual Wielders Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Bomb Users Category:Combatants with super speed